Black And White
by ginkies
Summary: This takes place close to the start of season 4. Sam & Ruby are trying to find a way to bring Dean back when they bump into a Werewolf who hunts demons, sometimes in life things aren't always black and white, & if anyone should know, Sam Winchester should
1. In the beginning

Let's start where I should of started when I bumped into a Samuel Winchester then I'll tell you my tale. See the thing people don't realize is not everything out there in the dark is out to kill you, take hunters; they stalk the night but never kill the innocent. So when I tell you werewolves can be the same way I'd like you to believe me. I know you won't, hell I didn't until I turned 23.

Werewolves are people too, hairy people. Just like the different races of people there are different races of werewolves. Some from Asia, America's, Europe and Africa, you get the idea. Yes we all started from one wolf but like humanity we spread around the world and started our own cultures. Take the clan I'm from; an Irish Lord name Liam O'Conner back in the 1800's was in love with a married woman. Liam made a deal with the Devil; the Devil would give Liam the power to kill his lovers husband and in return Liam would use the husband's body in a ritual to give the Devil more power. Now when is the devil ever that simple? Liam was attacked by a wolf during a full moon and nearly died. The next full moon Liam changed and killed the husband and unfortunately his lover. The devil had kept his promise; he gave Liam the power to kill the husband. When Liam woke in the morning surrounded by the bloody corpses of the people he killed he freaked. Well anyone would. He found the devil and demanded to know what had happened, the devil explained that the deal was made and he kept his side, and to make sure Liam would keep his the Devil demanded Liam serve him. Liam being an almost moral Catholic (Well it's not very moral wanting to kill someone, but no one is perfect.) refused. He lashed out at the Devil scaring him away, and from that day Liam vowed that he and his descendants would never taste human blood, but would kill every evil that the devil could create. Now for 200 years plus Liam's descendents have kept this vow, and until my birth all the werewolves in my family were male; I'm the first female, non-human eating werewolf with not total control over my powers which due to the amount of demonic blood ingested in my family aren't your typical wolf powers.

Right now let me explain how I bumped into the famous Winchester...

When I turned 23 I noticed things weren't right, I could hear things others couldn't, smell food a mile off and run faster than a freaking horse. I rang home and explained to my family that maybe the wolf gene had jumped to me instead of my brothers, they replied with Fuck, followed by oh my god. A few hours later they called me back, told me to drop out of school and welcome to the family business. I knew all my life about the story of Liam and the work my parents did. My dad was the werewolf closets to me. He explained things were going to be different for me and well I'd never have a normal life. I pointed out I was a werewolf and how it things ever be normal with that. The next few years my dad taught me to use my power to hunt demonic stuff and save people. It's a cool life, dangerous, sexy, violent and full of hot hunter guys who are scared shitless of me. Unfortunately most hunters aren't educated in wolf tradition and stick to the belief all of us are evil, have to kill us and that's that. I came back to America when we heard that something big was going to happen soon, end of the world big.

I was 26, a woman, a hunter and a werewolf. Even though my powers worked differently I was still affected by the Luna cycle. This was a bitch at times. I pulled into the motel parking my '69 Camaro in the only space left, next to an Impala, grabbed my back pack and made my way to the reception. As I walked in my spider senses were tingling. There was a man and a woman stood in front of me booking a room for a couple of nights. Neither smelt right, the man smelt of demon blood and sweat, the woman smelt all too familiar; she was a demon clear out.

"Here you go, room 12 a double, can I have your name?" The clerk asked as I watched the woman turn and stare at me. I wasn't sure if I had been made, see werewolves have a unique scent too only humans can't pick it up. I smiled at her and she gave a small smile and turned back to the guy who was passing a credit card over to the clerk.

"Thank you Mr. Goldman. Have a pleasant stay." The clerk said passing Mr. Goldman his key and card back. He nodded and turned to walk out. I watched the pair walk out and the demon said something to the man.

"We might have a problem Sam." She said and turned back to me; I spun my head round and smiled at the clerk. He watched me waiting for me to talk but I was busy listening to the conversation outside. "That woman... I think she's a werewolf."

"Can I help you miss?" The clerk asks after clearing his throat. I jumped slightly and gave a fake smile.

"Sorry, I was miles away." I said with a fake giggle. "Can I get a room for a few nights please?" I asked smiling sweetly at the clerk. He smiled and checked his log.

"Sure thing, single room?" He asked interested in the answer.

"Yeah," I sighed getting my purse out. "But maybe not for long." I said passing my credit card to the clerk, he smiled and rushed through the transaction. This was good because it was clear that i wasn't Miss Ann Rice as the card stated.

"There you go, room 11. Well if you're staying a few nights I know of a good bar around here." The clerk said passing me my key and card back.

"Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on the offer. Bye." I said smiling and walking out. _Room 11, next to the demon and her pet. Well least I won't be caught sneaking around. And I can tell the police I heard the pair arguing in the middle of the night._ I thought as I walked to my room. The sun was high in the sky and I had to slip on my shades just to see where the room was.

When I got in I dumped my bag and checked out the bathroom. _Clean enough, a shower, sink and weird ass towels could be worse... _I walked out of the bathroom and my ears began to twitch.

"She's a werewolf, it means trouble Sam." The demon from before said in the room next door.

"Ruby I have bigger things to worry about then a werewolf. You promised that the demon here will know how to get Dean back." Sam said pacing around the room.

"I said, he _might_ know. Look Sam, a werewolf could muck up everything here. What if it attacks and the cops start snooping around?" Ruby the demon said from the same spot.

"So what Ruby? You want me to kill a person before they kill others? She hasn't done anything yet." Sam protested shouting loud enough, that if I didn't have super human hearing I would of herd him.

"Sam. We can't have her messing things up." Ruby said and the room went quiet. Too quiet, I couldn't hear the demon only Sam breathing softly. I decided I'd at least have to get out into a crowd for a while. _The bar_. The clerk said there was a bar, that and a dinner I passed on the way here. I had a plan. I changed into some clean clothes and grabbed a gun and put it down the small of my back and I grabbed my knife and put it down my biker boot. I locked the door and walked over to my Camaro. As I unlocked the door I noticed Sam walk out of his room. There was something in his scent which caught my attention, it wasn't evil par say, but not so innocent either. I turned back to my car climbed in and started the engine. "_I Almost told you that I loved you, Thank god I didn't cause it would have been a lie, I say the damnedest things, When you're on top of me, I Almost told you that I loved you_" Blared out of my stereo making everyone in the car park look, including the clerk and Sam. I took a breath and let it out slowly. _You are a tit! What were you thinking?? DO you want a neon sign to go with the air horn you just blew! You screw-up! _I thought as I drove out of the lot and down to the dinner.

I pulled into the dinner and locked the car. The town was nice enough, smaller town feel then the city I was used to. I walked into the dinner and got stared at by the locals. As always. I pulled my shades off and walked over to a table.

"What can I get you honey?" The waitress asked chewing some gum.

"A coffee and some fries please?" I asked smiling innocently up at her. She must have been in her mid forties but dressed like she was still twenty. She nodded and walked off. A few minutes later she brought my coffee over. I was sat drinking it slowly and looking out the window when Sam walked into the dinner and up to the counter. I listened to his conversation.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me." Sam said sweetly to the waitress.

"Sure honey, what's up?" She said smiling a little too much to him. Sam gave out a small nervous laugh.

"My... my girlfriend has run off. We had a fight and I was wondering if she's been in here. She small, dark brown eyes, brown hair about as long as her shoulders, err... I'm worried." Sam said sounding so innocent. But that was my queue to leave. I got up and went to the rest room as I walked away I heard the waitress reply.

"Sure honey she's... she was just over there, I swear." She said confused. As the bathroom door shut I smelt Sam getting closer. I panicked and looked for a way out. There was a window I could probably just squeeze through. I used my wolf powers and jumped to reach it and wiggled my way through just as Sam walked through the door.

"Dammit!" Sam shouted as he saw my feet disappear. I ran to my car and screeched out of the dinner lot. I drove back to the motel and started to grab my stuff together.


	2. When the Wolf met the Demon

*Disclaimer* I own nothing *Disclaimer*

So, here is my second chapter, hope you enjoy it! It's a tough life being a werewolf!

* * *

I was putting my t-shirt in the bag when I smelt _her_ there. She was very quiet but not silent. I carried on putting shirts into my bag and routed around for my spare gun. I could feel she was about a step away from me when I turned and pointed my gun at her.

"Don't move bitch!" I said pointing it at her chest. She was a little taller than me with dark brown eyes and black curly hair. She was holding a knife in her hand ready to strike. She let out a small laugh.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" She asked looking down at the gun.

"No I don't, but it will sure slow you down." I said cocking the gun.

"Please, I'm a demon, Wolfy! If anything is going to get hurt it's going to be you." She said and started to lunge forward. As the knife came towards me I rolled my body round to one side, so the knife only scrapped my skin on my side.

"Bitch!" I said as the silver touched and burnt my skin. The demon laughed. I pressed my hand to the cut and felt the silver burn through my side. "You know it's not a good idea to piss off a werewolf!" I said almost growling. I cracked my neck and felt the change begin. I had been working with my dad to figure out how to change into a werewolf and so far it had never happened. I got stronger, faster, and agile and I could do pretty much everything a werewolf did but I was stuck as a human still. It came as an advantage really because I could fight demons and save people without scaring them too much.

"I'm so scared. You think you're the first of your kind to try and fight a demon?" She asked as we circled the room.

"No, but you're the first of your kind who will learn what I am." I said and dived towards her so fast; it was a blur to my eyes. The knife she had gone flying in the opposite direction as we fought. I landed on top of her and started to punch her again and again. She was blocking most but it didn't matter with the strength I have. She finally cheated and used her demon powers to throw me the other side of the room. I crashed into the wall but moved so I landed on my feet. We started to circle the room again. I watched her eyes change and she watch my every move.

"What are you?" She asked as we circled.

"Werewolf; and you are a demon." I said growling, my voice had gone so low it was scaring me, this was the first time I felt so close to changing completely.

"You're not a normal wolf. You can't have the strength you have, its day time, the Luna cycle doesn't start until tomorrow." She hissed glancing away for a second to see where the knife is.

"Don't bother; I can get to you before you get to it." I growled and stopped walking.

"I am going to kill you. You are not going to mess this up." The demon hissed, she smiled at me and gave out a small laugh. "Whatever you are."

"Let me think, no." I said sarcastically. "What is going to happen however is, I kill you, I find you little pet and scare him to this side of hell and he won't have anything to do with your kind as long as he draws breath. I can smell what you've done to him." I said smiling back.

We stared at each other for a few moments, I don't really know if they were moments, minutes or seconds. But soon enough the demon forced me onto the back wall again with an all mighty crash, I thought I was going to burst through the wall. I jumped to my feet growling as she reached the knife. I dived at her ready to rip her limb from limb. We started to exchange punch after punch, she was swipe the knife, and I would jump back. I would kick and she would back away. We hit each other but nothing near the amount of damage I wanted to do. I got lucky and kicked the knife out of her hand and the followed through with a roundhouse kick which landed her on the back. I put my foot on the throat and smiled.

"See you in hell, bitch." And I lunged down to rip her throat out and force the demon to leave her body. The door sprung open and her pet was stood with a gun aimed at my head. I looked up at him my hand wrapped around her throat.

"Don't!" He shouted. "These are silver bullets." He cocked his gun.

"They won't kill me." I growled.

"Might not, but they will hurt like hell." He said keeping the gun aimed.

"If you know what I am, you know what _this_ is." I said squeezing her throat a little.

"Ruby isn't like other demons. You have to believe me, she is helping me." He said and I looked down at her and back up to him.

"Oh yeah, I know all about what she's done to help you, you reek of demon blood, and I don't mean on the outside." I growled.

"Sam, just shoot her!" Ruby tried to shout but it came out as a whisper because of how tight I had hold of her wind pipe.

"Let Ruby go and we can talk like adults." Sam said calmly. "I'm going to lower my gun, just let her get up." He said lowering his gun. I looked at Sam and then down at Ruby. I didn't trust either but really the best solution was me letting go of her. My favourite idea however involved ripping her to shreds, but I got the feeling her pet would of shot and I hate silver. I let go of her throat and stood up making sure I had moved away from Ruby. I cracked my neck and started to let my werewolf side go from me. I tried to keep a little back, just in case. Sam shut the door and helped Ruby get up, she glared at me.

"Next time you won't be so lucky as to have your pet around, bitch." I said glaring back. Sam looked at me and moved Ruby onto my bed. I huffed slightly and folded my arms over my chest.

"Screw you Wolfy!" Ruby barked back, only she hadn't recovered yet so it sounded more like a baby having a tantrum. I laughed and looked at Sam.

"Explain yourself." I said coldly. Sam took one more look at Ruby then took a deep breath.

"Ruby is a demon, but she is helping me get my brother back." Sam said softly. Something in his eyes showed hurt, was it needing a demons help or because he had lost his brother?

"So what you are planning on meeting a demon here who has your brother and rescue him?" I asked as my voice returned to normal.

"Not exactly. My brother isn't being held here." Sam said skirting around the topic.

"So you are going to find out where he is?" I asked confused.

"I know where he is." Sam said coldly.

"Then where is he? And why do you need skank demon here to help you? And more over why the hell do you have demon blood in you?" I asked getting annoyed by the vague answers. There was a long silence, either Sam didn't feel like sharing or he could bring himself to speak. He looked so sad, hurt kind of the expression you get when you see one person survive a demon attack and their friend doesn't. Guilty, that's what his face read.

"Dean is in Hell." Ruby piped up and stood up walking over to Sam.

"Hell? Well I honestly think you're barking up the wrong tree if you think you can get him back from there." I said and Sam almost glared at me. "In history the only things ever, _ever_, capable of making out was demon spirits, not even their bodies."

"We think we found a way." Sam said with a little bit of a harsh tone. _Let me guess, little Ruby told you she knew a way and all you had to do was play along? This dude has been brain washed, all out of guilt._ I thought to myself.

"Oh so that involves the demon blood?" I asked hoping something would kick off so I could kill the demon and make Sam see he was never getting his brother back.

"Look how about you explain what the hell you are first Wolfy!" Ruby hissed at me. I glared and felt like rushing her and-

"What are you?" Sam asked softly making me snap out of day dreams of ripping her throat out with my bare hands.

"Werewolf." I replied glaring at the demon.

"The Luna cycle isn't until tomorrow. Plus it's day time." Sam said confused.

"PMT?" I joked. Sam tilted his head to one side.

"Give me your hand." Sam said softly. I just stared at him. "Look I just need to see something." With a little hesitation I put my hand out. Sam took it and ran a silver chain over it. I pulled my hand back and growled.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" I growled cupping my hand.

"I don't understand how you could be so animalistic out of the Luna cycle." Sam said putting the chain in his pocket.

"I don't understand why you have demon blood, but I guess that's life's mysteries!" I said sarcastically and walked over to my bag and pulled out a bandage. I started wrapping it around my hand but saw the blood coming through the first few layers. "Great!" I said to myself.

"Serves you right, Wolfy." Ruby said with a small laugh, that bitch was getting on my last nerve. I cracked my neck and felt the heat rise through me.

"Ruby just go. Short out the meeting." Sam said and I turned to watch Ruby leave looking a little hurt. _Stupid demon, damn straight she should leave, unless she wants to go back to hell. Bitch._

* * *

So thats it for this chapter, what do you think? Did you like the Demon vs Werewolf stuff? Let me know if its confusing beacuse to me its not. =) Enjoy!!


	3. Can you say Arch Enemy? I can

*Disclaimer I dont own a penny of this stuff* So tell me what do you guys think of it? Lame? Good? Boring? Hamster? All comments welcome =)

* * *

Sam walked over to me and took my hand.

"You burn me again..." I said watching as he wrapped it up for me and tied to off. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome; look I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I tried to find you in the dinner to explain but you ran." Sam said sighing. I just nodded and took off my shirt; I needed to bandage up the cuts on my side the bitch had given me. I clocked Sam give me a once over. I smiled to myself with my back to him.

"I heard your demon say you needed to kill me; I had to get away from you." I said walking back over to the bag to grab a few more bandages.

"You heard that?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm all wolf with none of the hair. Kind of a werewolf light, I guess." I said laughing at my own joke before I winched putting the first bandage on.

"Let me help." Sam said taking the bandage off me and started to fix me up. "How can you be like this all the time but not change?" Sam asked as he softly fixed the second bandage.

"Family gene; not all werewolves are like the type you get in America Sam, we are like people, different cultures, races. My race, we hunt demons, feed the blood lust by drinking them dry. Or so the story goes." I said watching Sam fix the last bandage in place.

"You feed off demons?" Sam asked, but didn't look appalled like I had expected. He seemed more fascinated; more interested which to me made him scarier.

"Yeah for centuries my family have. However I'm still to feed, and moreover I can't seem to fully change." I said walking over to grab a clean top, one the bitch hadn't ripped up with her fucking knife.

"Why... Why haven't I heard about you? I mean you're kind." Sam asked walking up to me.

"Let's just say, until me we kept a low profile." I said pulling my top on. "Something is beginning to brew. We can sense it; I bet your demon can too. I don't know what it is, but it's going to be a big ass fight! And good will need everyone it can get!" I said zipping up my bag.

"So why are you in town?" Sam asked changing the topic. I got a feeling he might know about the fight coming already. I looked at him a few seconds and then smiled.

"Hunt down the demon your meeting is my guess." I said pulling my gun and knife out of the side of my bag.

"You can't, not until I've had chance to talk to him!" Sam pleaded. I looked up at him; he really believed he could save his brother. It was heart breaking to watch.

"Sam-"

"No don't say it." Sam interrupted. "I know Dean can be saved. I just need to find out how." Sam said shaking his head.

"Drinking demon blood isn't the way." I said grabbing my bag and heading over to the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sam said defensively. "You do it!" He shouted. I turned and looked at him.

"I have never,_ never_ tasted another's blood, be that human, demon or anything else!" I growled. "And unless you push me a little further I will always be able to say that!" I said and walked out the door slamming it behind me. As I walked over to my car I saw Sam walk out of my room and the bitch talk to him. She told him when and where to meet with the demon. I closed my trunk and saw Sam walk over to me, the sun was setting and I could feel the Luna pull beginning. My PMT, the pull makes werewolves more sensitive but nowhere near as sensitive as when the cycle is going. I leant against the Camaro as Sam walked up to me.

"I guess you heard all that." Sam said softly.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Well what are you going to do?" Sam asked leaning against my car too. I raised an eyebrow to him as he lent down and he chuckled.

"It wasn't meant to make you laugh Sammy." I said shaking my head. Sam stopped laughing and just stared at me. "What?" I said standing up.

"Nothing... just that look and you calling me Sammy... Reminds me so much of Dean." Sam said nearly balling in front of me.

"Look, I know you won't be able to save him," Sam started to glare at me. "But since you believe in this so damn much... I'll wait in the shadows and pop him after you get what you need. Deal?" I said sticking my good hand out. Sam smiled and shook my hand.

"Thanks." Sam said softly.

"Don't go mushy on me." I said pushing him softly. Sam laughed. "Just promise you won't waste your life trying to free him?" Sam sighed and looked away. I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to me.

"I..." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, I see. Look here's my number, just in case you ever get into trouble and need a little animal help." I said passing him a piece of paper with the number wrote down. Sam took it and smiled. I hugged him, he still didn't smell right, but the demon blood smell was fading.

"Be safe." Sam said as we let go. "Wait, what's your name?!"

"Megan!" I laughed "be safe too and don't let the demon take you up the garden path too often." I said climbing into my Camaro and starting her up. Sam just nodded as I drove to the bar to wait until Sam's little chat.

* * *

=) Hope you like this, its fun to write for me. Oh i probably should of said, this story is just a background to my next with Sam & Dean in it =) enjoy!


	4. Luna Cycle can be a bitch

*Disclaimer* SOrry but I own nothing to do with Supernatural* So what do you guys think, its only a bit of a background story for my nest but i hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

I pulled into the car park for the bar and bumped into the clerk from the motel.

"Hey Ann, right?" The Clerk asked smiling.

"Yeah, I didn't catch your name." I said smiling back.

"I'm Cass. Do you want to grab a drink together?" He asked nervously.

"Sure why not." I said as we walked into the bar. We got our drinks and sat in the corner talking.

"So you're not from round here are you?" Cass asked smiling.

"England. Just taking a gap year trip, you?" I asked watching him scoot a little closer.

"Ohio, but I couldn't stand my family so I moved." Cass replied. "You enjoying America?"

"Well it's wilder than I expected." I joked and took a sip of my drink. We chatted like that for about an hour when I saw it was nearly time for Sam's meeting.

"Well like I said, I think the best place to visit is Disney world." Cass joked. I laughed and then looked at my watch.

"I'm sorry Cass I have to go. But it was nice meeting you." I said standing, Cass stood up too.

"Nice meeting you too, Ann." Cass said hugging me. A smell hit me. A demon smell. Cass had demon blood in him, he was a demon. How had I missed it? _Something is wrong here, really wrong, how could I miss a demon like that??!!_ I pulled out of the hug and smiled and walked off fast. I walked outside and down an alley when I smelt Cass behind me. I pulled out my phone and dialled the only person I knew in town. My sight started to blur slightly, I wiped my eyes and things went clear again.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"I have an issue." I replied walking faster, my body felt like it was burning up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There are two of them. I think-" Something was hit into my back and I dropped the phone. Before I had time to move there were more blows with an iron bar. I cracked my neck and felt myself get stronger. I turned and grabbed the iron bar out of Cass hand. "You little fucker!" I growled and hit the demon with my free arm. He went into the wall but got to his feet faster than I expected. I jumped to my feet and swung at him again, I hit his face and he laughed at me.

"Ruby said you liked to play rough." Cass said as his eyes turned black.

"RUBY?!" I growled. "That bitch is dead!" I said swinging at the demon again and hitting him in the chest. As he bent over I jumped on him and grabbed his throat while I chanted in Latin.

"You won't save yourself." He wheezed. My eye sight was going blurry again and he knew it. He drugged me. I shook my head and continued to chant.

"Neither will you." I said as his mouth opened and black smoke came pouring out of his eyes, mouth and nose. His body dropped to the floor and I picked up my phone. The line had gone dead and I started to make my way to where Sam was meeting the demon. I was going to kill the bitch if it meant I died in the processes, _no one, no thing is going to drug me_.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw what was happening. Sam had his hand out straight and somehow making the demon come out of the body. I just watched as Ruby stood by his side. She turned to me and smiled. I looked at her and ran. I ran back down the alley I had been down and as far away as possible. I started to panic and feel whatever drugs that were in me start to fully kick in. My stomach cramped up and I fell to my knee's.

"Fucking bitch!" I growled as my skin crawled. The pain was throbbing through me, I wanted to scream but it wouldn't help me. I clutched my stomach and tried to breath out the pain.

"Now now Wolfy, don't be like that." I herd her voice said from behind me. I turned my head as my vision started to black out. She was stood over me smiling.

"You're...so ...fucking...dead." I slurred as everything went black and my body went numb from the pain.

* * *

Oh no Ruby is evil and drugged Megan! Oh no what's going to happen next??!!!


	5. The morning after

Sorry the last was short, i'm bogged down with uni work-LAME! Well enjoy!!!

* * *

I woke up in the bathroom of my motel room. My head was killing me, I opened my eyes slowly and nearly screamed. There was blood everywhere, it covered my body, my body which seemed to be missing clothes. "Holy Shit!" I said standing and feeling like I had been fighting a dozen demons at once. My body was stained deep red and I felt like my world was spinning. I made it to the sick before I threw up my guts. After a good ten minutes of emptying my stomach I stopped. I looked up at myself in the mirror and noticed no blood on my face. I looked down at the sick and there was no blood in it. _If I fed off a demon, wouldn't there be blood in my sick? _I thought as I washed my face and the sick away. _What happened last night? I remember... Cass, yeah I was in the bar with Cass having a drink before meeting Sam's demon. What happened after the drinks?? Damn it!_ I slammed my fist down on the counter. I looked down and noticed the burn Sam gave me had healed completely which even for me was fast. I decided to get cleaned up and then figure out just what the hell happened last night. I climbed in the shower and turned the water up as hot as it would go. It stuck scratches all over my body that I didn't know I had but it washed the blood off me and to be honest that's all I wanted. I climbed out and got changed, everything in my room looked normal, no blood anywhere in there. I grabbed my phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" Sam answered sounding tired.

"Hey Sam, you still in town?" I asked walking up to the window and seeing police at the Clerks Desk.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked sounding confused. There was a noise from behind him, sounded like the bitch was there.

"Can you meet me in the dinner in five minutes, I need to talk." I said sighing as I got a feeling the police had something to do with whatever I did last night.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Sam said and then we hung up. I grabbed my sunglasses and jacket and headed out to my car. As I walked over I herd the police talking to another clerk.

"_So did Cass have any friends?" The policeman asked._

"_A few, he'd worked here five years man, I can't believe he's dead." The Clerk said sobbing a little._

"_I know it's hard but can you think of any reason why someone might want to hurt him?" The policeman asked._

"_Wait! You guys said it was an animal attack? Why would someone set an animal on Cass?!" The clerk asked getting distressed. _I herd enough, I climbed into the Camaro and drove over to the dinner, my stomach full of guilt.

I sat waiting for Sam in the dinner and all anyone was talking about was the animal attack, I was getting uneasy real fast. Sam finally walked in and came and sat down opposite me. He gave me a small smile and then waited for me to speak.

"Did you hear the clerk at our motel is dead?" I said softly holding the coffee cup close to me.

"Yeah," Sam paused and took a breath. "You?" He asked looking uneasy. I shrugged. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"All I know is I woke this morning covered in blood, and all I can remember from last night is having a drink with the guy." I sighed feeling a little tension go by explaining it to Sam. Sam looked at me a few minutes then sighed.

"So you don't remember calling me last night?" Sam asked giving me a small reassuring smile.

"Nope." I said and took a sip of coffee. The smell went through me, the Luna Cycle was tonight and already everything was sharper, brighter, warmer, smellier, well you get the picture my sense's were in over drive. Sam sighed softly and tapped a finger on the table.

"You said there were two demons. But before anything else happened the line went dead." Sam sighed again running a hand through his hair. "We need to check out the autopsy report." He said wiping his face.

"And how do we do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow myself. Sam smiled.

"Easy..." He said with a smile.

An hour later we were walking into the police station in black suits. I felt like an idiot dressed in a dress suit but Sam said we had to look professional, I argued I could look professional in trousers, but Sam pointed out if they were being stubborn a little leg wouldn't hurt. Sam walked a little in front of me as I got a feeling for the place. That and try to blank out all the sense's which could make me seem distracted.

"Hello, I'm Agent Black and this is my partner Agent Swan were with the FBI." Sam said with a smile flashing his badge, I followed suit.

"What can I do for you Agent Black?" The man behind the desk asked looking tried.

"Can we talk to the person in charge of the Clerks death please?" Sam asked putting away his I.D.

"Sure thing." The police man dialled a phone and talked down the phone, I listened in.

"_Hey Detective Morrison, you got two FBI here about Chuck." The policeman said._

"_What?! Why?!" Morrison asked sounding annoyed._

"_Come find out for yourself, they are waiting in reception." The policeman said putting down his receiver._

"_Fucking FBI, trying to take my" The phone line cut out as he put the receiver down._ I turned to Sam and smiled.

"He'll be right out, take a seat." The police man said pointing to some seats. We walked over and I let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just the detective hates us. He think we are trying to take his case." I said shaking my head.

"Great! Well all we need to do is look at the autopsy report." Sam said as a young man walked over to us, he was as tall as Sam, with dark hair and blue eyes, he looked tired and stressed. We stood as he reached us.

"Hi, I'm Detective Morrison, you wanted to see me?" Morrison asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm Agent Black and this is Agent Swan, we were wondering if we could take a look at the autopsy report of the clerk please." Sam said as I watched Morrison panic and then recover in a heart beat.

"Why? Sorry I mean sure, follow me." Morrison said leading us through the back. "I'm sorry but why do you want to see Cass Chuck's autopsy, animal attack's aren't really FBI worthy." Morrison said as we went round another corner to reach a small office with his name on the door.

"Well we think it might be a serial killer who emulates animal attacks." Sam said as we walked in. Morrison jested to the chairs for us to sit and we did as he walked around his desk and sat facing us.

"Serial Killer? Wait how did you guys know about the attack so fast?" He asked as he looked in a pile of paper. Sam looked a little panicked.

"Oh, we were in town, we were looking into something else, but this fell onto our laps." I said and Morrison simply huffed a response as he searched. Sam mouthed Thank You and I just nodded.

"Look guys, I don't really like the idea of the FBI taking over my case, so if this is a serial killer I want in." Morrison said producing a file and passing it to Sam.

"Look, we don't even know what we have yet. It probably will just be an animal attack." I said with a small smile. Morrison gave me a once over and smiled. _Guys, all think the same...sex, sex, sex!_ I smiled a little more and then crossed my legs over.

"Well... I guess we will see. I need to go interview the bar staff, will you guys be ok just to read the file here?" Morrison asked sounding a little softer.

"Sure." Sam said opening the file and giving it a quick glance, I smiled as Morrison left the room.

"FUCK!" I shouted/whispered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking up from the file.

"I was last seen with Cass!" I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Here it says the heart wasn't taken." Sam pointed out. I looked down at the report and sighed.

"But it does say the person was ripped apart limb from limb. Just what I do to Demons." I sighed passing Sam back the folder. He continued to read as I jumped every time I herd footstep's walk past the office. The Luna Cycle meant I herd every foot step.

"Look here it says that Cass was attacked twice, firstly he was chocked and beaten with a pipe to death and later something ripped him apart." Sam said looking up at me.

"What, so I killed the demon, and then went back to rip him apart?" I said confused.

"Maybe something to do with your werewolf side?" Sam asked.

"I did wake up naked..." I said thinking to myself. _I changed, ok that I can kind of understand, but why go back to attack? Why rip him apart after? Unless he was controlled by a new demon? Hmm Wish I could remember, dad said you always remember! Well that's bull shit. _I herd footstep's coming towards the office and tapped Sam's shoulder. We looked as Morrison walked in looking like thunder.

"Swan, we need to chat don't we?" Morrison said snapping at me. I stood and met the stare he gave me.

"Guess we do." I said being as tough as he was trying to be.

"Come with me. Black there's a woman outside wanting you." Morrison said as he directed me out of the room. We all walked down the hall and sure enough bitch was there.

"Agent Black can I have a word?" Ruby asked softly glancing at me. Something in her was worried but I didn't know why.

"Well I want to be in the interview of-"

"No way FBI!" Morrison snapped. "You're her partner, no way you sitting in." Morrison said poking Sam in the chest.

"But.." Sam started to say, he looked mad.

"It's fine, I haven't done anything." I said and then looked at Ruby. "Plus your busy." And my head started to explode. I let out a yelp and dropped to my knee's.

"Whoa, you ok?" Sam asked dropping to his knee's too. I grabbed my head and squeezed my eyes closed.

"Hey Swan, you ok?" Morrison asked bobbing down. I couldn't speak my head felt like it was being kicked in. Suddenly an image flashed in front of my eyes.

_"Ruby said you liked to play rough." Cass said as his eyes turned black._

_"RUBY?!" I growled. "That bitch is dead!" I said swinging at the demon again and hitting him in the chest. As he bent over I jumped on him and grabbed his throat while I chanted in Latin. His body dropped to the floor and I picked up my phone. The line had gone dead. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what was happening. Sam had his hand out straight and somehow making the demon come out of the body. I just watched as Ruby stood by his side. She turned to me and smiled. I looked at her and ran. I ran back down the alley I had been down. I started to panic and feel whatever drugs that were in me start to fully kick in. My stomach cramped up and I fell to my knee's._

"_Fucking bitch!" I growled as my skin crawled. The pain was throbbing through me, I wanted to scream but it wouldn't help me. I clutched my stomach and tried to breath out the pain._

"_Now now Wolfy, don't be like that." I herd her voice from behind me. I turned my head as my vision started to black out. She was stood over me smiling._

"_You're...so ...fucking...dead." I slurred._

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked straight at Ruby and she knew I knew._ You are SO dead bitch! I swear once I'm out of this town I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb._ I let out a small growl.

"I'll get you some water." Morrison said running off. Sam helped me to my feet and I gave him a small smile. Ruby looked calm but she smelt of fear. Something I liked.

"What happened are you ok?" Sam asked as I lent into him. I nodded slowly and took a breath. Morrison returned with some water and I took a sip.

"I'm sorry, but I really must ask you a few questions." He said with a soft smile. I nodded and followed the detective into the interview room. I herd Sam and Ruby talk outside as Morrison set everything up.

"What do you want Ruby, I'm busy." Sam asked sounding frustrated.

"What are you doing here Sam, we have to go after the lead the demon gave us!" Ruby protested. Sam sighed.

"Megans in trouble. She changed last night and now Cass is dead." Sam said softly.

"So what, werewolves change, they kill Sam. If anything you should kill her!" Ruby replied sounding agitated.

"No!" Sam shouted in a whisper, "She didn't do it. I think she was drugged, she can't remember anything of last night and a demon was following her. Can you drug a werewolf into changing?" Sam asked softly.

"Well yeah, but you need some pretty special stuff to make it work." Ruby replied.

"Like what?" Sam asked but before I could hear what he said Morrison sat in the chair opposite me.

"So you feeling ok Agent Swan?" Morrison asked me as he started the machine.

"Better thank you." I said softly and waited for the questions. "Don't go easy on me cos you think I am ill."

"Ok then," Morrison said taking a deep breath. "So you were the last seen with Cass Chuck last night, can you tell me what you were doing?" Morrison asked leaning forward. I lent forward to and smiled at the detective.

"We were having a couple of drinks. He was nice when I met him at the motel and I thought what the hell." I said tilting my head to one side.

"Motel, you mean the one your checked in as Ann Rice? Got some funny humour there honey." Morrison said leaning back.

"Well we were checking something out in town and I didn't really want to say, hi I'm Special Agent Swan, FBI here scoping out the town, can I have a room please?" I said sarcastically. Morrison let out a small laugh and then shook his head.

"Ok, so tell me what happened after the drinks?" Morrison asked plainly. I smiled and tried to remember. We sat in silence as I thought, all I could remember was Cass eyes turning black, not something I could tell the detective.

"Well?" Morrison asked getting fed up with the silence.

"Nothing, I went to my room." I said plainly. Even to me, that didn't sound convincing. Morrison sighed.

"You know, I liked you Swan." He said standing up. "But come on, we got finger prints on the pipe from the alley and my bet is your fingers will be on them." He said walking over to me.

"And you think I can rip someone's throat out?" I asked as I knew what was about to happen.

"No, but I know you aren't telling me anything." Morrison said pulling out some cuffs. "Get up." He said softly. I stood and sighed as he put them on me and then the smell hit me again.

"Oh come on!" I whined as he ran a hand up my leg and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry my orders are just to keep you out of the way till they are out of town." He said into my ear, I shuddered and moved away.

"You could tell that bitch that I'm more than happy to settle this face to face and alone." I growled as Morrison opened the door and walked me to the cells. He let out a laugh and blinked away his demon eyes.

* * *

Sorry another short one, but i hope you like it


	6. The sooner, the better last Chapter

Last chapter for this story although the main story will be up soon, look out for it!

* * *

Two hours later I was still sat in a cell waiting for someone to tell me how long it would take me to get out. I was sat swinging my legs when she appeared.

"I hope you don't mind." She said with a twisted smile. I walked up to the bars and wrapped my hands around them.

"You know, I could tear down these bars and we could discuss this more face to face." I growled.

"So why don't you?" She asked with a laugh knowing the answer. I growled again and bashed my hands against the bars.

"Why the hell did you drug me bitch?! Why make me change and kill Cass Chuck twice" I growled walking away from the bars before I ripped them off to get to her.

"Had to keep you out of the way, and you killed the demon in Cass too quickly, I had to take his body to keep you away from Sam" She said backing away from the bars too. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled to herself. "He needed to see how far he had come."

I spun around and glared at her. _You bitch! You mean I had the chance to kill you and I just ripped the body apart? I hate your guts bitch your dead!_ I smiled back.

"You did _that_ to him?" I asked feeling sickened.

"Me?" She said pointing to herself. "Oh no, a much stronger demon did it. Along time ago." She said and walked up to the bars. "Why didn't you tell him?"

I walked up to the bars and just stared into her eyes. There was nothing there, no human light, no humanity, nothing but blackness.

"He... I'd rather forget what he did." I sighed running a hand through my hair. If I was honest with myself it scared the shit out of me seeing what Sam could do. "Plus," I added with a smile. "When I get out of here, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you." I said sweetly.

"Screw you Wolfy. By the time you get out of here, Sam and I will be long gone." She said before disappearing. I glared at the spot she was on until Sam walked into the room, he looked stressed and a little upset. I smiled as he reached the bars.

"Hey," He said with a soft smile.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked leaning on a bar.

"I don't know how to help you out of here." Sam sighed. "And I cant figure out why a demon would force you to change and kill a man and frame you for it."

"Look I'm a big girl here, I can handle this Morrison dude, and look what about your lead on Dean?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"He did tell me something useful," He paused and looked into my eyes. "But.."

"Come on Sammy, do what's right. Go save your brother." I said putting my hand through the bars and onto his. He looked at our hands and sighed.

"No, I should find the demon who framed you, get you out of jail. Do something useful." He growled a little and then turned around. "Dean would of done the same." He said barely above a whisper.

"You know I herd that right?" I said with a small laugh. Sam laughed and turned back to me. We looked at each other a few minutes until Sam's phone rang. He looked at the phone and cancelled the call.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Morrison, see if he'll let you go." Sam said walking towards the door.

"No!" I shouted forcing him to turn around looking confused. "Dude, go after your brother. I will be fine trust me. I'll call when I get out, they can't hold me for much longer any way." I said with a smile. I knew as long as he was in town, I was stuck behind bars and with the Luna Cycle beginning I didn't know how long I'd last without ripping Ruby apart and getting this situation ten times more complicated. Last time I had been so mad at someone during the Luna Cycle I broke his nose, taught my brother not to tease me about my freckles any more.

"Megan, I can't leave you in jail." Sam said looking so sad.

"Please, look as soon as you leave town I can break out. Don't worry I don't plan on staying in here any longer than I need to." I said with a cheeky smile. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"You sure, you don't know Dean Winchester?" Sam asked laughing.

"Sorry you're the only Winchester for me." I added with a wink and Sam blushed a little.

"Girl!" I joked as he smiled at me.

"Ok, I'm going to leave but, call when you're free." Sam said and walked out the door.

A day later and Morrison walked into the room. "Time to leave Wolfy." Morrison said, but it wasn't him.

"Bitch?" I asked as he unlocked the door and walked me to the front door.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to kill me, so I took this skin suit." He said as we reached the front door and passed me all my stuff.

"You know I'm coming for you right?" I growled as I put my gun back in its place.

"You'll never find us." He said and walked back into the station.

I went back to the motel and changed and showered. After I set up my laptop and called Sam.

**RING, RING** _pick up Sammy... please._

"Hello?" Sam asked and I clicked some keys on my laptop.

"I told you I'd call when I was free." I joked watching the screen zone in on his location.

"Megan? How did you get out?" Sam asked and in the back ground I could hear Ruby talking to him.

"See bitch is there. Er... they let me out due to lack of evidence, apparently the iron bar they had went missing."I said with a small laugh.

"Strange." Sam said with a small laugh too. It was nice to hear his voice. I guess I had formed a little crush for him.

"So, I guess I'll see you around Sammy." I said reading the co-ordinates on the screen.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." Sam replied sounding a little sad.

"Good luck with Dean." I said softly.

"Thanks, see you around." Sam replied and hung up. I gathered my stuff and ran to the Camaro, I knew exactly where Ruby was and come hell or high water I was going to kill that bitch...


End file.
